


AJ's Pile of Homesmut/Hivesmut Leftovers

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Buckets (Homestuck), Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, nsfw headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Hi! AJ here. This is a series of short(?) smut stories that I didn't think were enough to stand alone by themselves. Enjoy!





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This one is Zebede learning a new masturbation technique. I didn't feel as inspired writing this as I did with Flexibility 1 and 2, or Hot Tub Tenderness. So that's why it's maybe pretty shit.

Zebede sat alone, on his couch, in his hive, like he did most of the time. His new, biggest and bestest friend was currently off hanging out with his other, super cool pal Cirava. Zebede hoped that maybe one day, his best pal would let him meet the legendary goldblood. But no. Zebede was stuck at home, no friends willing to come out so far to meet him. Which ultimately sucked for him, because he was in heat.

 

Being in heat is a super hard thing to get through alone. Having a quadrant mate or even just a friend can make it much easier. But again, Zebede was alone on this one. To try and take his mind off pailing, he decided to update his newest fanfic, about a hatched2dance ship he adored. He moved over to his husktop, and began to type away at the keyboard. However, an advertisement to the side would catch his attention.

 

The advertisement was for a NSFW site, but what the troll was doing caught Zebede’s heat induced lust. The troll had their back to the camera, and oddly, they were fully clothed. They seemed to be...pushing their body, mainly their crotch into the pillow they grasped quite tightly. Seeing this sparked an idea in the goldie’s head. Zebede dashed from his chair, grabbing one of the small pillows on his couch.

 

Pulling up the full video of the troll humping the pillow so he could copy it, Zebede studied the video intensely. Moving into the same position, he mimicked what he saw the porn star troll do. With the first hump, he felt an amazing sensation. It felt amazing on his dual bulges, driving his heat up to unknown levels. He furiously continued to fuck the pillow beneath him, letting out slight high-pitched moans as he pounded. Soon, he felt himself getting ready to burst, and reluctantly stopped and went for a bucket. He spilled his genetic material into the metal container, panting heavily. He was going to have to show his friend this revolutionary technique.


	2. Painted Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just right into the fucking with this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this one was too short to be set out by itself, so it's in here now. Enjoy!

Diemen sat on the couch, and Mallek pulled his pants down, letting the rustblood’s bulge wriggle free in the air. Mallek gently touched it, a small gasp escaping from its owner in response. Mallek slowly took it into his mouth, while Diemen gripped the couch beneath him tightly. He thrust forward a bit, inviting Mallek to go quicker. 

 

Mallek slowly pushed in one of his fingers into the rustie’s nook as he slowly bobbed on his bulge, getting a loud groan in response. Diemen bucked his lower half forward, stuffing Mallek’s mouth, and looked down at the cerulean below him. Mallek let the bulge come out of his mouth, and smiled.

 

“Do you wanna take control?” He asked.

 

Diemen simply nodded, sitting up. He put his hands on the back of Mallek’s head, and began to thrust with wild abandon into his mouth. Mallek nearly choked at first, but soon fell into the rhythm his matesprit had laid down. Soon, Diemen went faster and faster, before exploding into the boy below him’s mouth. Mallek tried to get down as much as he could, but some genetic material still spilled out the sides. Diemen pulled out, and looked at the blueblood, painted red. He smiled. It was a good look on him.


	3. CrockerTier John NSFW Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend wanted this on here, so, here you go owo

He’s the dom and the top, and he’ll make you a bottom if you aren’t one already.

 

Loves to tease you.

 

He adores hearing your moans, but never shows it.

 

You’ll cum when he says so. 

 

He’s into bondage. Specifically, tying you up. 

 

Sensory deprivation? Mhm. He loves that.

 

He’ll sometimes turn on a vibrator while you’re out shopping...best not let anyone catch on!

 

He’s gonna make you send him lewd pictures in public…

 

You’re gonna worship him, he’ll make sure of it.

 

Great at aftercare.


	4. John Egbert, The Moaning, Horny Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not finished. At all. It's not even two paragraphs. But it's been sitting around, so here, have a look at this unfinished mess.

Dirk sat on the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to come downstairs and join him. John said he had to “Change into something more comfortable”, which Dirk completely understood. It was really hot out, after all. But his darling was taking an awfully long time. As soon as Dirk thought that he should go up and check on the kid, when John came hurrying down the stairs. Dirk’s jaw dropped as he saw the glasses-wearing boy in front of him.

 

John stood in front of Dirk, letting him soak in the cute outfit he picked out just for him. He was wearing orange stockings, with matching orange panties. He handed Dirk a remote to the vibrators attached to his dick and the ones in his ass. 


End file.
